


powerful tender

by girlmarauders



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bondage, F/F, Ficlet, Overstimulation, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: Freddie always gave her what she needed.





	powerful tender

**Author's Note:**

> for the [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/223971.html) challenge for the prompt "Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better"
> 
> thanks to [frecklebombfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic) for the beta
> 
> bonus content [on dreamwidth](https://girlmarauders.dreamwidth.org/31385.html)

Auston had four points that night, only weeks back from being out again. She got first star, and Freddie third, so they got into the dressing room at the same time.

Freddie stripped quietly, and Auston thought she was going to vibrate out of her skin. She wanted Freddie to pay attention to her _now._

“Fred,” she said, but Freddie didn't react. Auston pulled off her jersey, and unbuckled her chest protector. “Freddie,” she said again, and Freddie looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Four points,” Auston said, which felt silly, Freddie knew that, but she smiled, the thin, entertained smile that said Freddie had her number.

“I know, Matts,” she said. “Get changed.”

It wasn't a request, and Auston nodded, reaching to peel off her socks. By the time she’d gotten everything off, Freddie had changed and was stretching on the floor, bent perfectly in half. It was pretty deadly, not because there was anything sexy about the stretch, but Auston was keyed up, and Fred was really hot. Everything about her made Auston flustered, from her huge shoulders, to her thick, pale thighs, enough to hold Auston down.

Fred turned her head to the side, still in the stretch.

“Hurry up,” she said, her eyes dark. Auston swallowed, and grabbed a towel, determined to rush her shower.

Freddie drove them, in her huge SUV, one hand casually, possessively, on Auston’s thigh the whole time. Auston felt like she was burning up, but Fred kept her eyes on the road, even when Auston spread her legs as far as she could.

As soon as they got into the condo, Freddie crowded her against the wall, her weight keeping Auston in place. She smiled, smugly, like she thought Auston was cute.

“Go get on the bed,” she said firmly. “Get undressed. How do you say stop?”

Auston shivered.

“Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for good,” she said. She just wanted to chant ‘yes, yes, yes.’

“Good,” Fred said, took a handful of Auston’s ass and pinched her, hard. “Go.”

Auston wriggled out from between Freddie and the wall, pulling her clothes off on her way to the bedroom. Freddie didn’t fuck around. If she did what she was told, she’d make it worth her time.

She sat on Freddie’s huge bed, naked and waiting, touching herself a little, just to get warmed up. When Freddie came into the room, she had her good cuffs, and a coil of cotton rope under one arm.

“Arms out,” she said. Auston laid down on her back, putting her hands above her head. Freddie breathed in deep, her eyes moving across Auston’s exposed body, which made her squirm. She loved every signal that Freddie wasn’t unaffected, that she was noticed and wanted.

Freddie took her time tying Auston up, immobilising her arms and shoulders with interconnected knots. Auston had once thought she’d find this part boring, but instead it was a kind of heated sensuality, listening to Freddie’s soft breathing, the feeling of fingers against her skin, the growing constriction of the rope. She got wetter slowly, the intense feeling of being turned on and held still.

“C’mon” she said.

Freddie sat back to look at her handiwork, smiling. It was a broad, happy smile, and Auston wanted nothing more than to smile back, a sunflower turning to the sun.

“What do you want?” she said. Auston spread her legs, shameless and uncaring.

“Make me come,” she said. Fred’s smile turned predatory. She lay next to her, one hand propping up her head watching Auston’s face, and the other sliding between her legs. She knew what she liked, and Freddie went straight for it, running her fingers across Auston’s cunt to get them wet, and then rubbing her clit with quick, firm strokes, not letting up when Auston started to squirm.

It was an easy progression, straight up, until Auston came, straining against the ropes. Freddie’s fingers slowed and then stopped, but didn’t move away, letting Auston catch her breath.

“Yeah, go on,” she said. Freddie got both hands free, one of Auston’s legs over her shoulder. She eased one finger into Auston, rubbing at her clit, keeping up the soft pressure until Auston wanted to scream. Her body couldn’t get there that fast, but Freddie didn’t care, rubbing her just right, until she had two fingers pressed deep and her thumb on her clit, as Auston hitched her hips back and forth.

She came, loudly this time, her whole body trying to move but Freddie’s heavy shoulders and the rope held her still.

“Fuck,” she said, breathing hard. “Freddie, oh god.”

Fred didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, just kept moving her fingers in Auston’s cunt. Her whole body was twitching, and she could feel the pulse of her cunt around Freddie’s fingers.

“Ah!” she jerked, but Freddie had her pinned, completely under her control.

“Yeah,” Freddie said, and kissed Auston’s thigh. “C’mon.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Auston couldn’t stop swearing, her hips twisting. She wanted to come, but Freddie’s touch felt like electricity, straight from her clit up her spine, and she didn’t know if she could take it. Freddie huffed, taking her hand off Auston’s clit to pin Auston’s leg. It gave Auston two seconds to recover and then Freddie scissored her fingers, and bent to lick her clit, soft wet pressure that made Auston’s stomach swoop. Her back bowed, and it felt like every muscle in her body tightened, as she came, her cunt clenching around Freddie’s fingers.

“Oh fuck,” she said, her legs jerking, and then her body released, relaxing all at once. Freddie slid her fingers out gently, and looked up, licking her wet lips.

“God, Fred, how are you so good?” Auston said, her brain fizzing. Freddie laughed and kicked off her shorts.

“I’m going to sit on your face now,” she said, crawling up the bed.

“Yeah, c’mon babe,” Auston said happily. “Give it to me.”

Freddie always gave her what she needed. 


End file.
